the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yume Kodama
'Approval:' 10/11/17 4 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Yume's slim figure is swathed in black, a tight fitting top that accentuates her figure, looser sleeves with wrist guards that keep them from becoming a hindrance, and a loose layered skirt that spills from her hips down to her knees. Beneath this are seen a pair of woolen leggings that give way to a pair of knee high black leather boots with a modest heel. Highlights of silver and silver embroidery adorn her clothing and she wears a matching silver and red scarf, the red matching her eyes and the only splash of color in an otherwise silver and black color scheme. Her silver hair cascades past her slender shoulders and to the middle of her back, shorter strands framing her face, which has a pale creamy complexion. Her eyes are a startling blood red from which she fiercely regards the world around her. 'Stats' (Total:49) ' '''Strength: 11 ' 'Speed: 11 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 65 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Genin 2: Weapon Specialist (Kenjutsu variant) ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 # Wrathful Strike - The user channels chakra into a blade. A strike from this technique will sever the flesh around a wound from the victims chakra network. This prevents healing, both natural and jutsu based, for several hours after the attack is made. CP to start, 5 CP upkeep # Enhanced Reflexes - Careful sword training has resulted in Yume having enhanced reflexes that allow her to move faster and better dodge attacks coming at her. +5 boost to speed, 10 CP per round # Stats +5 # Stats +5 Equipment *(6) chakra conducting sword *(3) blood increasing pill Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 4500 * Ryo left: 4500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 12' *'Banked: 4' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' '''B-Rank: 0 Restoration C-Rank: 0 ' '''D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' 3/3/2017 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/5q8z74/hard_at_work/ - 3 QP 9/21/2017 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6ysfwq/music_festival_anyone/ - 2 QP 10/15/2017 - https://www.reddit.com/r/TheNarutoWorld/comments/6yt23x/the_break/ - 4 QP '''History and Story Fifty years ago, the Kodama clan was relentlessly pursued and hunted down due to their incredibly powerful kekkei genkai. Of all places, they found refuge in the village of Kiri, ironic because of the past purges of kekkei genkai from the village. But there they were welcomed and their powerful kekkei genkai allowed for them to rise quickly in the ranks and gain prestige and notability. But they are a small clan and their powers are highly coveted. Born into this legacy, Yume was pushed into the ninja academy at an early age and graduated within a year as a prodigy. Her goals are to unlock her family's kekkei genkai for herself and to master the art of swordsmanship within a village known for the Seven Swordsmen of The Mist. Maybe one day, she'll claim one of those swords for her own. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure